Justified by Fate
by Puffin Muffin
Summary: Len's search for the meaning of love will go on a long road. On the other hand, Kaito's search for himself and the meaning of the things around him will take on a harsh road. Kaito/Len Gakupo/Len mentions of Miku/Luka/Miku


**A/N: Well… this is the another part of my procrastination… _ _|| Forgive me for writing a lot! DX I'm really procrastinating, as in REALLY! DX**

**This is just our typical "They love each other but he sees her so he left the other" type of fanfic so if you are not for that type of cliché please don't read. DX I don't know, I have always wanted to write this kind of story so here…**

**PS. I had been thinking of the AliceXOzXGil love triangle from Pandora Hearts while typing this. Obviously, I'm an OzBert fan because Gil is just soooo angsty! :D Many people dislike him for that but I liked his character for that! Every time I'll see him suffering I automatically pity him! DX Now that I have mentioned it, all of my fics had been centering on the LukaMiku/MikuLuka and GakuLenKai fandom! OMG! I should now start to focus on OzBert and BreLyss! Yes! BreLyss as in BreakXAlyss, Alyss not Alice! :D But how can I start focusing on it? School will start! At least I'll start collecting ideas! ;D**

**Warnings: KaiLen angst, KaitoXOC on the sideline, Angst, typical clichés, BL, mentions of GakuLuka and LukaMiku spelling mistakes, wrong grammars—those things are inviolable! Joke! XD I'll edit this after the exams on June! :D (Since I have to study this whole month for the exams! ;D) In here Kaito, Len, Rin are not singers and the others are not Vocaloids, just singers, as in human. **

**Title: Justified by Fate (Well, this is sort of like a prologue…)**

**Chapter 1: General Rehearsal**

**Pairing: KaiLen**

**Loading ████████████████] 99% Error. XP**

Luka sighed as she chewed on the tuna she was eating, not enjoying what she was eating for the very, _very _first time. Her light blue eyes stared at the boy in front of him, the boy she had always seen as a very adorable being, was pouting in front of her sadly, and is looking down at his neon yellow phone, with a banana key chain dangling being strapped down on the phone. His legs, as she knows had been swinging back and forth, a thing he always does when depressed. She sighed again, she too feeling depressed when she saw the boy being depressed. Perhaps her mother complex towards the boy was very unhealthy; she had been slipping up in public how adorable her _son_ is. Of course, intrigued, the press had been speculating a lot where her son is or where the father is.

The media had speculated it was either Kamui Gakupo, a close relative of Camui Gackt, or it was the man she had been with in the songs 'Just be Friends', 'Re_Cycle', and also appeared in the songs 'Coward Montblanc', 'Presentment of a Storm', and in the other songs of Hatsune Miku. She laughed a lot when she heard this, the people around her looking at her with amusement as she laughed loudly, a thing you would never imagine Megurine Luka doing. It's just how they had presented their theories, sounding all too scientific and awesome like when in reality it was very, _very_ funny. She and Gakupo had been together in the past; probably because of how calm they are together, their personalities going along with together, both of them very open towards each other, and how the fans are pleased when their pairing reminded him of the AruSherrii pairing.

But when she and Miku have performed 'Magnet' together, making them a popular pairing, a pairing which had opened portals to the other yuri and yaoi pairings, the fans had demanded them to be always together, and thus they have to comply to be always together in their busy schedule, and after them the YamaChii pairing had been the most popular yaoi singers pairing.

And guess what? She and Miku fell in love with each other and Gakupo had just smiled at her sadly, his lilac, deep eyes filled with understanding, when she had broke up with him. And unlike many other broken up couples, she and Gakupo became best friends.

Gakupo now had been constantly being paired up with Gumi, reminding the people of the AruRan pairing, and if not with Gumi, he will be performing songs with either Luka or Miku, the two not being uncomfortable with him, seeing as the three are very close to each other. But of course, Luka will feel jealousy whenever Gakupo and Miku will be instructed to hold each other, the director wanting to make them look like helplessly in love lovers.

Luka clicked her tongue which made the boy in front of look at her with shock, his hands clutching the phone to his chest as he looked at her shyly, as she reminded himself that the topic she should be focusing at was to help the boy, not to think of different things. She had brushed it off, flashing a wide smile at the boy while shaking her hands in front of her, while admiring the cuteness of her so—Len. Truly, her mother complex towards the boy was very unhealthy.

When she and Gakupo was still together, she would fantasize how she wanted to have a child like Len, and now that she was with the love of her life, she had almost submitted an adoption papers to adopt the boy, she knows Miku will agree, but she knows the boy will freak out, albeit in a cute manner.

She smiled again at her thought and looked at Len, the boy still looking at her innocently, afraid that he had offended her, "So…," Luka trailed off choosing her words carefully, "how was it? Had he texted you yet?"

The boy looked down sadly, his pout turning into a pout, "No."

"Maybe he was just busy." She lied at the boy, knowing that if she will say her speculation, the boy will just feel sadder. And she knows all too well that her speculation may be right.

"Probably." The boy beamed up at her, his smile bright, while his cheeks were flushing with happiness. How easy was it to make the boy smile? Very easy.

She knows that the boy needed reassurance… but… will she still give reassurances when she knows her reassurances will be all a lie?

"You are right!" Len giggled as he spoke, leaving Luka to admire his giggle, "He might be busy! He said that collage is veeeerrryyy critical!"

Luka smiled in return, admiring the boy's smile. Perhaps it was because the boy reminded her of her short, very short childhood, wherein she was still a shy girl, but was forced by her parents to grow up easily, and unlike her parents, she wanted this parentless boy to smile, be oblivious to the harshness of the world, that she felt this very serious mother complex towards him. Her want to protect herself before had been now directed at the people around him, especially the two people who have given her the most pure smiles: Miku and Len.

"It seems that you have finished your cheese cake, I'll order you another one."

The boy smiled at her brightly, his blush darkening at her words, and gave a happy squeal as she ordered.

She was about to tell the boy how their manager had been finding another talent when she had seen him, the person's whose text message he was waiting for, Shion Kaito. But it is not Shion Kaito alone; a woman was with him, her arms wrapped around his arm. She almost frowned but afraid that she'll worry Len, she looked at Len trying to smile falsely and instead told the boy about the things he was fond of, things about banana plushies and new banana foods trying her best not to have Len looking behind him so that he will not see Kaito. In these times she was thankful that she was always watching the news.

She guess, she cannot ask Len again to enter the music business yet, since they boy wanted to live a happy, peaceful life with his 'Onii-chan.'

**Loading ████████████████] 99% Error. XP**

Kaito looked at his side and his heart almost stopped when he saw Len talking to his friend, a friend of him who had treated her like her child, his friend who was also a very famous singer. Had he they seen him already? With all honesty, he never really saw Len as a lover, their friendship is just too deep, and probably, that is the reason why when Len had confessed to him, he had accepted the boy's feeling two years ago. Their relationship was a happy one; they had never done anything aside from exchanging chaste kisses, they had continued to be friends, while they lived on the same flat together.

But that was two years ago, he thought he was going to fall in love with the boy, or that the boy will fall out of love with him, but unfortunately neither had happened. Everything was fine until he met, Kasumi, the peach haired woman who was in front of him right now.

He smiled at Kasumi as he stared at her pretty face, admiring it. "Nothing's wrong," he answered to Kasumi when the woman had asked him what's wrong with him and why he was spacing out. First Rin, Len's twin, had caught him with Kasumi and the girl almost killed her out of her irritation, the girl's temper very hard to rival. Good thing he had explained himself well to her, surprised that the girl had listened to him.

True to his promise to Rin, he was planning a good way, a very good way to break up with Len, or else, seriously and without doubt, Rin will either kill him or torture him—or anything worse than that.

And now, here he was in a restaurant where Len was in, happily chatting with the famous singer Megurine Luka. He looked again and was shocked when he saw the woman, looking at him seriously, as if warning him; he looked slightly to the left and watched as the yellow haired boy happily ate his cake, before looking again at the woman—whose stare was very serious.

He thought that Megurine Luka was known for her calm and serious personality, so why was it that the pink haired woman was looking at him seriously, a dark aura clouding around her.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% Error. XP**

After his friendly meeting with the pink haired woman, Luka had fetched Len to a mall, and while riding the car, everything Len can do was to admire how beautiful Luka's expensive car is, not only from the outside but also from the inside. Of course, he doesn't want to own anything too expensive, in all his life everything he wanted to have is a happy simple life. He has only dreamt of riding a bus in his whole life. He has only dreamt of living in a simple house with Kaito, nothing else. This attitude of his probably was what Rin cannot understand from him, which made her slightly irritated at the boy, wanting him to dream high.

A dream? Len really have no dream. He is perfectly fine for his life, just like how it is.

He continued wandering on the mall, looking for a possible gift to give to Kaito, since his birthday will approach soon. He has actually saved a lot of money this year, wanting to spend money juts to buy Kaito a gift.

He smiled as he walked around the mall, listening to the intro of his favorite song 'Unhappy Refrain' and wondered out why he cannot hear Miku's voice singing. In the intro of the song Miku's voice was barely audible but enough for the people to hear her soft voice. So when Len had confirmed that what he was hearing was the off vocal version of his favorite song, he decided to sing the lyrics of the song. He was not aware of the stares he was getting, he was not aware either of the fact that his voice was singing loudly almost rivaling the sounds the speaker was emitting. It was not his fault; his voice had been always loud and over –powering.

He continued to walk with a smile as he looked around the mall while singing and when the song had finished, concluding his song, he was surprised when the people around him had clapped, and flashing him smiles. He felt a blush creeping on his cheeks, his hands moving in a very girly like gestures and bowed as he apologize loudly, before running away, embarrassed.

He was just a few feet away from his previous spot when a black haired man, clothed in a formal suit, his face clam, had approached him and greeted him politely.

"Good Morning, miss."

"Ummm…" Len squirmed under his gaze, inwardly freaking out, screaming on the top of his lungs. Can't he see his curved spikes and type of clothing? "I'm a boy…"

He squirmed again when shock formed in to the man's face, his black eyes widening. "But your voice…"

"Ummm… I can sing in a low too, it's just that I used my natural voice… ummm… while singing…" Natural voice, aren't all his voices was natural? He squirmed again, as he fondled his sleeve, embarrassed that the man had heard him singing while walking in the mall.

"Ohhh… I see…," He looked up at the man, as the man had smiled again, his hand adjusting his glasses, "Are you interested in singing?"

What was this? Len is really not good in talking to strangers! "I-I'm not really fond of it…" Len silently prayed that the man will not ask him his hobbies since he really did have any? Is walking and watching the television a possible hobby?

"Eeeh?" The man had politely wondered out as he played with his black, short hair, "I think its… sad? You are really very talented; I think your voice can really make you earn money… Do you want to join the music industry? With that voice and face you will surely make it big in the music scene."

"I don't really want to…," Len was cut off when the man has grabbed his hands, placing a card on it. "I'm a talent scout. Just call me if you have changed your mind." With a wave, the man had faced his back to the boy, calmly walking away, leaving Len to stare at his back in wonder. He felt sorry for the man since he really doesn't like to be involved in anything like this.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the black haired man, despite knowing that the man will not hear him.

He too turned around and tried to find Kaito a gift.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% Error. XP**

"Where are we going?" He asked Kaito as the man had dragged him down the street, leading in to a fast food chain.

The man in return had just smiled at him happily, his mood very happy, making Len happy too. Kaito's smile is just so bright, so bright that it was already contagious.

"I want you to meet someone!" Kaito exclaimed, clutching his hand as he happily skipped down, making Len blush.

"Someone?" Len wondered, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, he really was not comfortable with meeting with strangers. But since it was Kaito, and since he trusts Kaito, he smiled at the man and lied about how exited he was.

As they had entered the restaurant, Kaito looked around and smiled when he saw, a certain peach haired woman Len never knew, and approached the table where the woman is, not holding his hand anymore. Kaito sat in front of the woman, greeting him and chatting at her happily, while Len was left there standing, watching them in astonishment, his heart beating wildly, as he noted how Kaito was happy, how he seemed to brighten up—far more happy than he had ever seen him. It seems that Kaito had forgotten that he was there, so reluctantly, he approached the two, not wanting to break the happy perfect scene, not wanting to see Kaito's smile lessening down, even a little.

"Ummm…," he mumbled out as he approached, them his voice timid as he almost stared at the floor, the woman looked at him surprised and suddenly smiled at him, squealing, "Cuuu~~te! Are you a new waiter?"

"I—" He was however cut off as Kaito beamed at him, tapping the seat next to him, his smile brightening up, and Len almost felt himself melting at the sight of Kaito's happy, bright face. He grinned shyly, as he bowed, for no reason at all, before sitting on the seat next to Kaito.

"So he's Len? I can't believe it! He's so adorable! Is he even real!" The woman stared at him, her expression very pleased, as if she wanted to squeal in happiness.

"Of course, he's real Kasumi-chan, if not, I would freak out."

"You would freak out?" Len almost jumped when he heard the woman, the woman named Kasumi almost shrieking the word on the top her lungs, as if not believing Kaito's words, "Kaito, I swear, human or not, I'll take home this boy even if he's homeless! It will be fun to feed him and make him my doll! Yes! A pet!"

Len winced, not visibly though, as he noticed how freely they are talking to each other, but the part that made him winced is that the woman had called him just by his name, a thing Len do not have a courage to do, not being able to call Kaito without any honorific. If ever he will call Kaito just by his name, he will just call him like that in his thoughts.

It was fair, Kaito never called him without the honorific '-kun'.

"Kasumi, he's not a pet, he's a person." Len looked at Kaito when he spoke the woman's name so intimately, noting how his deep blue eyes are staring at the woman. The thought made him… _afraid._

"Of course he is! I'm just saying how adorable he is! Look Len-kun, Kaito is being mean at me!" The woman, Kasumi, pouted, attempting a cute look, as she pointed at Kaito, who was laughing at his childish acts. Her pout was slightly loosed up as she kicked Kaito's feet under the table, resulting with the man wincing while still laughing, grabbing her hand before pinching it. Len just stared at the cute scene, not wanting to call it cute even if in reality it was, denying the thoughts that resided in his mind, not wanting to accept that the way the two interacted made them look perfect to each other, while acting like kids, being out of character with each other… a sign that the two person are in love.

He mentally shook his head, trying to clear his mind, as he tried to smile at the scene, as Kaito had grabbed the woman's pale hand, squeezing it. He can hear it, how other people have commented how cute the couple is, how perfect they are for each other, and how adorable the man's _little brother _is.

Probably, if he was not cute as he is (even if he doesn't want to admit it), these people would have wished that he was not there to disturb the perfect picture of the two lovers—when they are not really lovers… Are they?

Kaito finally looked at him, his smile wide, finally speaking at him, "Len-kun, this is Kasumi, Ichinose Kasumi."

He didn't even say that the girl was his friend. He should have, because if he had said so, Len wouldn't be this deeply troubled.

_It hurts, _he thought as he chose to stare at the floor, doing his best not to cry.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% Error. XP**

Len glanced at Kaito, the said man, staring happily at his phone, texting. Kaito had been like this in the past few weeks, always staring at his phone, forgetting that Len _is _there. He had tried to call the blue haired male, but Kaito, never once this day looked or even glanced at him, and continued to text.

This would not be bothersome but the pint is that Len is just beside Len. He was so close to Kaito but he felt that Kaito far away from him, that in his world, he do not belong. That he was not even remembered to be placed in it.

Kaito finally looked at him, his face happy. "Len, I will be out for a while! I will be meeting with Kasumi!"

Without even able to respond, he was left watching Kaito, who had already stood up, his hand moving to his hair ruffling it, before running for the door shouting a farewell to him.

It had been hard reaching out to Kaito lately, which deeply puzzled and hurt him. He had already known the man for how long and it was only now did Kaito starting acting like this.

"Kaito…," he mumbled, his voice filled with worry.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

Kaito walked around, hand in hand with Kasumi, enjoying the gentle blow of the wind, blowing against them as they walked.

"It was nice walking with you… being with you…," he mumbled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I bet you missed me!" Kasumi shouted, beaming up.

It was already night. They had gone to different places, enjoying their life together, spending their time together; consuming their love.

"I really think I fell in love for you when I first saw you," He mumbled down as an answer instead. "But I don't know how to approach you…, you are just so beautiful, a lot of men are flocking around you…"

"Feeling lucky that I had approached you?" Kaito looked down at the grinning face of the peach haired girl, her grin contagious making him grin as well, and he leaned down, poking the woman's cute nose. For him, she had been the cutest person she had seen despite being a grown woman.

"Of course, idiot," he laughed before leaning in and pressing his lips against the pouting, awaiting, red painted lips of the woman, enjoying the feel of it, of the soft lips of the woman.

He really have to make a move now to break up with Len, he wanted so badly to live his life with Kasumi, wanting to be at her side forever, and he have to move in order to have the life he wish. Kasumi is the person he want to be with, he could see them marrying, having kids, and aging together, leaving the world with their hands still clasped tightly together.

"What can I say, you are very good looking too, you know," he looked down at Kasumi, feeling a grin breaking down in his face.

"I guess I'm pleased with your words?" He playfully grinned down at the woman, poking her cute nose again.

He laughed as Kasumi leaned on him, pinching his cheeks, a happy grin across her face, "You narcissist!"

"What!" Kaito whined, "It was you who stated it!"

"I did not!" The girl denied as she slapped his back, "I'll take it back!"

"You cannot!" Kaito whined as he held the woman's soft hands, "That's cruel!"

"Is not!"

Kaito smiled as he gazed at the woman, his hand rising up to run his hand on the woman's curly hair, admiring the feel of it on his hands, "I love you too."

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

It had been another day that Kaito was not on their bed anymore. Len started to worry, wondering what is up with the man, a bitter feeling in his gut was speaking to him to interrogate the man, but he refused, since things like that are the things he cannot do.

Hanging his head low, he looked at his feet and continued to walk, pouting as he held two grocery bags in each of his hands. It was already dark and he was walking on his way to their house, and since he wanted to reach their home—their flat, he have to comply with the requirement that he should cross across this dark, street, with very little lighting.

"Len!"

He looked beside him and a big smile was placed in his face as he looked at Kaito, whose silhouette was still visible in the dark.

"Kaito-nii!" He shouted back as he faced the man, smiling in happiness as the happy face of the man faced him, flashing him a smile.

Little did he know that that smile was not for him.

That that smile was not caused by him.

How sad.

No, how wonderful.

His smile however faltered when Kaito had passed him, not even asking to help him with the grocery as he normally do, not even taking his hand in his, not even talking to him.

He brushed the thought, trying his best to brush off the feelings he felt, as he ran up to the man. "Kaito-kun!" He screamed, as he reached the man, surprisingly, when in just a few days ago was very, very slow at running. "Ne, Kaito-nii, how was your day? Are you tired?"

"How can I be tired?" The man looked at him with a smile, ruffling his hair as he resumed speaking, "Today is another very happy day!"

And sadly, Len is not a part of that very, very happy day.

"Kaito-nii, have you heard it, they are having a song writing contest!"

"Really?" Kaito looked at him, his eyes widening.

Len smiled, nodding up at the man. Kaito had been a person who loved to write songs and poems, and Len thinks that Kaito was passionate about it. Unlike Kaito, he have no talent in writing anything that is being limited by numbers, by rhymes—he preferred to write freely, to write narratives without any boundaries. Well, it is not like he is fond of writing anyways… Just what did he like to do? Probably his lack of interest in any hobby is the thing that made Rin irritated at him, always reminding him to have a life, to have a path to take, to grow a backbone, to live.

But he is living now isn't he?

He is living his life and he is contented in his life.

"Which singer will sing?"

Len looked up at him again as he tried to recall, "E-err…," he wondered out cutely, his voice sounding like a whimpering cat, "last, last year it had been Luka-san…, this year it had been Gumi-san…, this year… this year… Ah! This year's singer is Kamui-san!"

"Kamui?" Kaito wondered out, "Which Kamui?"

"Let's see… Luka-san's ex… It's Kamui Gakupo!"

"Okay!" Kaito grinned again, his face growing determined, his happiness still evident, "So I'll have to think what song will fit Gakupo before August fifteen!"

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

"Wh-what do you mean?" Len stared at Kaito, not wanting to believe the man's words.

"I," Kaito looked at his left side again, "please forgive me Len, but we had to break up."

"D-did I did something wrong?" Len raised his clenched hand in front of his mouth, his other hand clutching the fabric of his shorts. He doesn't want to believe the man's words, but he knows that the man is not lying. It is not like he was not warned. The man's actions had been a great sign that he will do this that he will soon break away from him but Len had struggled to remain blind, wanting to hang on the thread his life hung on. Is this what Rin meant that he should live his life, not live it for other people—for Kaito?

"Len, you did not did anything wrong," he heard Kaito speaking comfortingly as he looked at the floor, not wanting to look at the man's still peaceful face.

Everything clicked on him, Kaito was eliminating him, for the sake of being with the peach haired girl he saw earlier. He felt a bitter smile stinging on his lips as he stared at the floor, still refusing to look up, "Live your life with her happily, Kaito."

He finally looked at Kaito, finally managing a sweet smile as he closed his eyes, while smiling, not wanting to see the man's now smiling face, not wanting to know how happy the man is now that he is free. Honestly, Len had wanted to cage Kaito, not wanting him to go away, but if he will do so, he will just hurt the man, meaning he too will be hurt in return.

This story is a story with a shoujo manga's plot, having Shion Kaito and Ichinose Kasumi as the hero and the heroine. Kaito is a young man who met a beautiful girl and instantly fell in love with her helplessly, instantly wanting to be at the woman's side always, guarding her, protecting her. On the sideline, the boy named Kagamine Len is the typical child hood friend of the hero who was in love with Kaito, and just like the typical plot, Kaito will not love him, never, ever, and will continue to love his heroine.

The child hood friend will be left in the dark while the hero will head towards his sun, the heroine, towards the light. And if Len will dare to fight for his love, the readers will hate him; bash him, calling him names, hating him. And if he will do so, he will be the stories' antagonist, the person who will be the object of hatred and humiliation, the person whose feelings and actions will never be reasoned out.

Not wanting to go in the way of Kaito's relationship, wanting to preserve the man's happiness, wanting to protect the man's happiness, he should suffer and give up his happiness. He at least will be able to make Kaito happy if he will let him go. He will be able to protect his smile—even if that smile that was not for him, that was not for him stings him.

He is not an idiot; he knows from the start that their love is one sided and that Kaito was just playing with him along out of pity.

He looked at Kaito again and promised not to cry, at least not in front of him, wanting to be strong, to be strong so that he could protect this man which was very, very precious and dear to him.

"Be happy, okay?" He smiled sweetly again at the man, but inside, non-dispelled and thickening bitterness filled him.

But this is not a manga. A manga's plot is pre-harmonized. This was real life, a story with more complications; the clichés being dark humored and taunting, the coordination of the events knows no errors. Real life would never follow any manga or novel plot.

Doesn't it?

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

Kaito opened his door, the door of his new flat and was surprised to see Kagamine Rin standing in front of him, a deep frown marrying her cute face, her glare very harsh. If it's the looks, undeniably Rin and Len are twins, but if it is the personality, nobody would be able to say that they are twins.

"Good Morning, Rin-cha-," he started but was cut off when Rin had placed two large blue paper bags in front of him, and he reluctantly took the paper bags, throwing a questioning look at her.

"My bro's present to you."

"Len-kun? Where is he?" He wondered as he looked behind Rin, curious if he will be able to see the boy.

"At _his_ flat. Do you still expect that will face you again after you broke up with him? By the way, he says happy birth day and more birthdays to come. That's all." He watched as Rin turned around, her hands in her pockets, while grunting under her breath. Obviously the girl is in a bad mood; her normally smiling face was frowning.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

Luka ordered her driver to stop and park their car as she saw Len sitting on the park bench, his pout still present, and a sad expression on his face. Once the car was parked and stopped, she descended from the car, placing her shades on and before going, she looked at Miku's sleeping face and glanced forward at Gakupo's sleeping face, his head leaning on the head rest of the chair next to the driver's sit.

He gave the two a smile and said a polite farewell at her drive, and walked away approaching the putting boy.

"Len-kun?" She asked as she tapped the boy's smaller shoulder, the said boy looked up at her, his eyes wide. She smiled in adoration at the cute sight, wishing that she had just been the boy's biological mother. She walked gently in a circle before sitting next to the much smaller boy, the boy's face looking sadly downwards, his eyes down cast.

"Len-kun, I have been looking for you, even Rin-chan don't know where you are. I started to worry."

"I-I'm sorry." The boy meekly muttered as he fondled with the cloth on his short, playing with it.

"You don't have to say sorry. Anyway, can I ask you a favor?"

"What favor is it Luka-sa—," Len's sentence however was cut off as he heard a deep voice talking casually, the voice deep, rich, and powerful. He looked up to see a tall man with long, flowing deep purple hair, tied up in a high ponytail approaching them, his shades hiding his eyes from the sight.

"Yo, Luka! Miku-san had been worrying over you."

"I am just here you know," Luka smiled casually as she looked at the man, whose smile was gentle.

"K-Kamui-san?" Luka looked down at Len and smiled as the boy meekly stared at the taller man who was slowly approaching them, inching closer to her as if afraid.

"Len—" Luka started but was cut off when the deep purple haired man talked again, his voice ringing out, flowing from his pale, pink lips, "Is he the one you and Hiyama-san you had been discussing with?"

Luka looked up at Gakupo, the tall man, facing the boy, towering over him. She sighed knowing that Miku had probably bothered the male to look for her, her leg injury disabling her to walk properly.

"His name is Kagamine Len," Luka said as she patted the boy's shoulder.

"Kagamine? A nice, unique family name." Gakupo mumbled before offering his hand to shake the boy's hand, the boy reluctantly taking it, his small hand being enveloped by the other's larger hand, "I'm Kamui Gakupo, nice to meet you, Kagamine-san," Luka noted again how gentle and lowly the man's smile is, his down to earth attitude being complimented by his playful, flirty attitude.

"Okay now that you know each other now," Luka looked seriously at Len, her gaze, for the first time, being serious as she gazed down at the boy, "Len-kun, I beg of you, please enter the music industry, please understand me, you are the only one I can find with that kind of voice, I would not really force you but our manager had been adamant about you entering the music industry knowing that you will make it big there—that you will bring a lot of cash along with you."

"I…" Len started his voice unsure, still sad—look at what Kaito had done to the boy! The boy was now broken, how dare him! Luka brushed of her thoughts as he stared again at the boy, remembering her original purpose, her gaze oppressive, "Please, Len-kun."

"Luka, you're pressuring the kid!"

"I am not a kid!" Len whined but looked again at her, his face still unsure.

Desperation filled her voice as she started talking again, remembering how Hiyama's face had looked like during their heated discussion, "Please Len_, please_." She never knew, or even imagined that she will be able to act like this with the boy, her stress mystifying her.

"I really, don't know…"

"Kagamine-san, it is okay if you will not accept the offer, Luka is just really stressed, you see our manager had gone too far, we value you decision," Luka inwardly sighed as Gakupo talked to the boy, his hand giving a very comforting touch on the boy's shoulder, as if wanting him to calm down, "you have to think for yourse—"

Luka however cut him off, running her hands irritably on her hair, almost gripping her hair, "Gakupo shut up!"

Not minding Gakupo's look of surprise given towards him, she started talking to the boy, explaining her reasoning, "Luka," she disregarded Gakupo's alarmed warning tone, as she looked down of the boy who is now squirming uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I- I accept the offer, Luka-san," she finally heard the boy whispering, relief flooding in her, feeling blessed. She sighed in relief and slumped on the back rest of the bench, her back finally relaxing.

"Kagamine-san, are you really sure?" She heard Gakupo's voice trailing down, as if concerned.

"I… I have made the decision." She heard Len answering.

She stood up ushering the two to follow her to their car, feelings of relief flooding through her.

**Loading ████████████████] 99% … Error. XP**

**I admit, this is supposed to be a one-shot but now, I think this should be a multi-chaptered fic. _ _||**

**Okay, if ever there are PH fans there; are the 'He is going to the light, leaving me in the dark' and 'Close yet so far' lines familiar with you? Of course it's Gil's lines! I am really thinking of PH while typing this! DX**

**I'm sorry for the lameness!**


End file.
